The Missing Piece
by sapphirelinkz
Summary: Fai wishing to become human again travels to Celes and meets the person he would soon wish for more than anything.  Destiny plays with their fate, drawing the two characters together more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Note: It may not be to your satisfaction but please enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Darkness was all I had. Everything was stolen or by chance wasn't even given to me. I was an empty human; no memories, loved ones or even a life.

The breeze was brushing through my skin when my life started. A life where everything I have will again disappear before my eyes.

It was a cold night when I arrived at Celes: a place they say is the closest to the stars. It was a city made of ice crystals and the most beautiful sight you'd ever see in your entire life. The northern lights seem to cover the entire city since daytime never comes. They said each night had a different focus on the northern light's color but tonight was special. The colors of the lights were blue which were perfectly reflected on the crystal pillars of the city. It was a rare sight and was said that it was a good omen for arriving travelers.

I went to the closest tree, grabbed my binoculars out of air and looked up at the night sky. I almost felt alive and that I still had to look for a place to stay. Even amidst the darkness that swallowed my entire existence I continued to walk on the roads of the city. I held out my hand and on it fell through a little snow flake. It reminded me even more of my life as a human. My existence would never be seen by anyone for I was nothing but a wandering soul.

I walked around the city, passing through people and somehow felt something close to sadness. My heart tightened as if my existence as a ghost was about to end. Window by window, door by door, I have passed but still no one, no one was able to see me.

I only had one wish and that was to live again as a human or even like a human, it didn't matter how many people see me. I only need one. One is enough for me.

'Hello demon or is it a lost soul?' Suddenly I heard a voice. It was a girl, a girl about the same age as me.

'You can see me?' I voiced out with excitement and surprise. My wish…could this girl grant it for me?

'If you don't have a place to stay them you can stay at our place.' If there's a chance…that she'll grant me my wish then…

'Thank you.' I'll leave everything to her.

I was happy for once in my life. I was happy that someone acknowledged my existence when I almost casted hope away. It was probably luck brought to me by the northern lights.

'Do you mind if I ask you a question?' this girl was for some reason… she feels very familiar. There's just something I must know.

'Me? I'm not sure if I can answer them all but I don't mind at all.' She seems to be a good girl.

'How come you would take a random ghost into your own house?' Surely there must be some reason in this kind act…

'Hmm… That's because _he_ said so.' Her smile was full of hope and happiness… it was as if the person she was talking about was everything to her.

'We're here.' All I saw in front of me was a blizzard. Nothing was there. I looked at her with curiosity but she looked so sure on where we were going to.

'You might not see it at first glance but if you look again you'll see a crystal palace up ahead.' I looked again and in awhile the blizzard slowly subsided and I saw the crystal palace she was talking about. It was like the city but I felt for some reason… nostalgic.

'Before I introduce you to Ashura, my name is Chi.' Ashura must the person she was talking about earlier.

'I'm Fai.' Something's weird. I'm sure I've never been here before but why does it feel like I know every corner and crack I passed by.

We stopped walking before the big door which had a painting of a person with black wings.

'What's wrong?'Chi asked.

'I…It's nothing.' Images just appeared in my head and I was overflowed with memories, my head was going to burst. There was something about this place that made me remember to much information which I don't even know if it was about me or another person.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy on preparing for the Chinese New Year Presentation. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

In the broken darkness I could see her shadow. I could hear her voice as she weeps and calls out my name. But I ran away, leaving everything behind. The world seemed to crumble into a million pieces, as if it was reflection of her heart. But still my heart did not waver. It was the only thing I could do for her. As my memories little by little return to me. My heart and soul seemed to yearn for someone. The pieces of my world were yet to be completed.

'Fai…' Chi had a worried look on her face but her eyes tell me something different. She was expecting something from me, something I could only give.

'It seems I got a piece of my memory back. I must've been a bad guy to make a lady cry.' I smiled at Chi hoping she doesn't notice how I feel emptier than ever. Hoping my fake smile can fool her until the time I can truly smile again.

'It's alright. I'm sure you were a great man.' Her words felt so assuring. It was as if I've met her before.

As I told Chi the things I remembered the door before us felt like it was calling out to me. I tried to approach it but Chi stopped me. When I looked at her, she was about to cry. Her arms wrapped around mine so tightly that I couldn't move. Then Chi's grip loosened and she stood still beside me as if frozen in terror.

'A...shu…ra' this name slipped out of her mouth. A name she said so cheerfully before. When I turned around I saw the source of Chi's reaction, it was a man covered in blood. He had black wings just like in the painting. His red eyes seemed to see through me, and his desire for blood was so strong that I was almost paralyzed.

'Please forgive my appearance. I just had to clean up some… things' The stench of blood had triggered something in me, something bad.

When the clouds cleared, the red full moon was seen. It signified the night of the demons. A night with death surrounding everyone and the person right before me was a demon.

My heart beats were fast and my body was ready to run. But once again it was as if I was thrown into another world. Another fragment of my memory was returned to me. But… all I could see was a pile of corpses and I was on top of it. I fell on my knees wondering if I really enjoyed killing people. The smirk I just saw in my memories was definitely real and another thing was Ashura was there with me.

'Yui? No. You're Fai… that's weird. Yui should have awakened under a red moon.' Who is this Yui? The way he looks at me seems very familiar. It was just like the one in my memories.

'I see… there aren't enough memories… or you're unconsciously suppressing _him_.' I remembered. The existence known as Yui is the demon part of me. The person who killed all those people, but the fact that _he_ is me doesn't change. That's right, my hands have been stained by blood, it was something I should've never forgotten, my sins and the reasons why I couldn't be with _her_.

My throat felt dry and what my body was asking for wasn't water. It was _blood_. The red moon did something to me. The scent of blood, my newly found memories and the red moon, in a matter of seconds it felt as if my body wasn't mine. I struggled to move to the pond behind Ashura and looked at my reflection. The colors of my eyes were different. My right was blue and my left was gold.

'_Let me out.'_ There was a voice inside my head. This is 'Yui'.

'Come out, Yui.' As if I was thrown into darkness, my consciousness started to fade away the moment Ashura said these words.

'_Ashura you didn't have to call. I could've gone out myself. But Fai became a tougher vessel, I could barely move inside him.'_

'Fai…' The only thing I heard was Chi saying my name and darkness soon covered my existence with Yui taking over my body.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: Sorry for not updating for a long long time. School is just killing me right now and a lot of things are going on, so I think I won't be able to update that much until summer. Here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

'Don't go… without you my life is nothing but a dream. That's why please don't go… Fai.' My last words at that time couldn't reach him. His heart wasn't here anymore.

I watched his back as he left the castle walls. My soul and my heart ached and longed for him ever since. But when the time came to finally meet him once again I didn't expect him to change so much. Without any memories of his past, the demon named Yui that dwells in him and me.

'It's been a long time. Since I came out that is.' Fai changed to Yui right in front of me. Just like that time when we first met. His pain and suffering was real.

Step by step he came closer to me and at the same time my heart beats faster and faster. Excitement and fear shrouded my heart. The fear and excitement of him remembering me, if Fai couldn't then maybe Yui can.

'Chi, it's been a long time. I can't wait until the day Fai himself takes your life.' My hair passed through his fingertips and his whisper sent chills through my spine. Yui... remembered but his hatred still didn't change. The hatred he has because I took Fai away from him. I was the reason why he was sealed.

'If this life is what he would want then I would give to him in any way.' Yui stood before me and turned around with a smile on his face. It wasn't the same as the ones before; somehow it was filled with a different emotion than the ones before. It was as if he wanted me to say those things.

'Chi and Ashura, We'll meet again. Though the next time we meet this body will definitely awaken as demon again.' I felt Yui's words stab my heart like a sharp knife. I… didn't want him back. If Yui comes back as a demon, everything would end. Just like that Yui sunk deep down into Fai's consciousness leaving no trace behind.

Yui and Fai weren't one at the beginning. They weren't normal brothers since their father was a demon but before Yui awakened as a demon he was what even you could call an angel even more so that the others of my kind. At that time Yui and Fai lived at the Angel's Realm that's how the three of us met even in our circumstances.

Fai and Yui were really alike but as time passed by Yui's awakening came closer. Fai also had demon blood but he was only gifted with the magic that demons use, because of this he knew what would happen to Yui in the future. Yui slowly changed. He became more and more like a demon but Fai and I could accept that fact. Yui was still Yui even when he was like this. But the elders could risk his full awakening so before he could fully awaken they planned on destroying him but they were too late.

Yui had already awakened as a demon but when Yui looked at me he said something that I never thought would be his last words before he loses his true self 'Chi, when the time comes for Fai to choose between us make sure he doesn't lose himself. He's not as strong as you think so…' but before Yui could finish the elders sealed him inside Fai.

It was morning when Fai regained consciousness but I don't think that he remembered what happened last night. Though the red moon appears only in 20 minutes on one night once a month, it would seem that this was the first time Yui came out but…

'Chi, did Yui do something?' he remembered… he remembered that Yui came out.

'Fai... your memories…' Did his memories come back? Yui remembers… so there must be something.

'I remember you, Yui and I as children playing around people with white wings but you also had wings. Were we in the Realm of the angels?' Fai looked at me with his curious eyes but I felt glad that he at least remembers some of our childhood memories.

'You and Yui were raised there and we met at the cathedral where you caught me when I fell' but at that time I actually fell on him and he didn't actually catch but….

'Your wings… Can I see them?' It was the first time he asked me to show him my wings.

'Alright… I'll show them to you.' Though I was a bit hesitant I took a deep breath and let my wings out, breaking the seal I temporarily set upon them.

* * *

Review! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

Note: Here's the 4th chap :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Her wings were as white as the snow that fell from the heavens and the sight of her wings brought back an image to mind. It was the time when I left her.

'Your wings are as beautiful as ever.' I don't remember it very well but I'm glad I caught her on that day.

'You always said that when the three of us were still together.' Chi already had tears falling from her eyes before I could notice.

'Fai… don't go anywhere… stay by my side. Even if you don't remember I…' I stopped Chi before she could finish what she would say because I had a feeling that she would break.

'I can't stay. I have to know what I truly am and I want to remember the things that happened between us. That's why will you come with me back to the Realm?' Chi was surprised to hear this but it was expected from her.

'I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't want to go back to that place.' I can't have her go over the memories of what happened there.

'I'll go with you Fai.' I'm a little worried but I'm really glad she'd come

'Then let's go at dawn break.' It should be the best time to travel by flight since no one will see us.

At dawn the sky was painted orange and everything was covered in mist. It was perfect.

'Fai we can't go by foot in this mist.' Chi didn't know but I had wings of my own even before we first met.

At that time I was ashamed of showing it. Since hers were so beautiful and mine was tainted with the color black Yui and I decided to keep it a secret. Though Yui showed her his I didn't show her mine. My wings weren't meant to be shown to others.

I held Chi's hand and walked straight into the mist. I couldn't see anything but I knew the way to the ice pillars I saw before we got to the palace.

'Fai, where are we going?' I could feel Chi's hand shaking with fear. This was the once place where she didn't come. It had the same feeling from the door before, a feeling of desire and loneliness, but unlike the one before it didn't feel like I was about to be eaten.

We arrived at the pillars and Chi was trembling more than ever. She wasn't cold she was just afraid.

'Fai… we shouldn't be here… _he_ will kill you.' _He_? Who would? and why?

'Fai!' before I noticed it an ice arrow pierced through my arm and blood was slowly coming out from my arm but when I removed the arrow blood was definitely gushing out.

'FAI!' Damn it. Chi even saw it. This is bad.

'Who are you? Come out!' who shot the arrow?

We hid behind the pillar and I tore some fabric from my clothes and wrapped it around my arm. Since I'm part demon it would heal quickly but it might not make it in time.

'You won't get away. A demon like you has no right to set foot on this ground.' This voice is… there's no mistake. I took a peek and found Syaoran with his sword. It was him after all.

'Fai, don't go. Even if it's Syaoran he's still one of the Noble Angels. He's changed.' Noble Angels… the ones tasked to slay the demons who try to set foot on the Realm. That's true. With this injury there's no way I can fight equally against him. But even so I want to talk to him.

I stepped out of the pillar and Syaoran then aimed his sword towards me, ready to strike anytime he wanted.

'Fai… you're alive. Why are you alive? I was sure I killed you!' Syaoran killed me?

'I'll never forget what you did back then. If you didn't exist Sakura wouldn't have died!' I could feel Syaoran's hatred, his anger and his thirst for revenge. That's right it was back then when Yui was placed inside me. I couldn't contain his power and I...killed Sakura in front of Syaoran.

'I'm sorry Syaoran.' If I could return her to you I would but I can't.

'Your apology can't return Sakura.' Syaoran…

'Why did you have to return? Don't you realize that your wings only bring misfortune? First Sakura and then Chii who else do you want to hurt? What else do you want to take away from us?'

'I can't answer that question. Since I myself do not know what I have done and what I should do to reverse it.' I don't have the power to do so.

'Enough. Let's end this Fai!' Our fight began and Syaoran continued to swing his sword to take my life but… once again Yui takes over.

'_How weak… this is the level of the noble angels? Fai let me handle this.' Don't come out Yui! This is my problem. 'Sorry Fai but because of your wound the barrier inside is weakening.' DON'T! _

Black feathers were scattered all over the place as a symbol of Yui's appearance and as Yui prepares to kill Syaoran. I, once again was unable to stop his actions.

* * *

Review :3


End file.
